utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Suika Sukune
Character Background Separated at birth Suika living with their birth parents Zuii given up. She is originally a human but a demon lurks within her eye; Giving her body the demon wings, horns, fangs, and claws. If she doesnt keep the eyepatch on her eyeball is a deadly weapon of a blade in which the slightest movement of her pupil can cut through almost anything, leaving only a slight colorful trail of gold; As when her weapon activates her eyes turn gold. She needs both eyes for it to activate if one is covered she is harmless. She accidentally murdered her family when she was young; priestess witnessed it and placed a spell on her to stop it temporarily; as time went by the spell wore off and she hurt the priestess; a seal was placed on the eyepatch and Suika hasn't taken off since. The priestess died after using the last of her energy to make the seal and Suikas half elf Cousins Kamine Kumai and lenon took her in; Kumai taking the motherly role in which being very protective over anyone interested in her. (love) Suika had encountered her half sister Zuii by a freak accident that caused Zuii to leave her adoptive town; Zuii left nowhere to go begged around the town, eventually knocking on the kumais door; She had stated her name and where she was from the twins knew about Suikas half sister and accepted them into their home; they bonded immediately, and eventually were told. Suikas Demon Eye - '''Seine Shuku the demon lord of hell and has a rosary placed on him; so that he cant leave hell and its slowly turning him good. Suika was his friend but after the his power awoke in his body it forced to implant her with a part of him in her left eye; she didnt know he was the demon lord's child. Neither did Shuku, he lived as a human boy; Suika grew up with a part of him in her body making her demon as well. Now Suika goes out like the grim reaper killing all those who sinned and dragging them to hell but only when her eyepatch is off because its really Shuku controling her body from hell, he eats the body and sends them to hell. Tthe rosary is turning him good and the more pure his heart the more he will die; since he loves Suika it will be expressed slowly but more but as soon as he says " i love you " he will die and she will become the new demon lord; So he must Show the nastiest side of himself to her; so she doesnt have to suffer this fate. Supplemental Information '''HAIR COLOR: light greenish white EYE COLOR: Left eye (Black and gold target with a star as the pupil) Right eye Blood red OUTFIT: '''Low cut corset type top 3 black diamond stripes going down the sides and a small one in the middle; Main outfit color is red, green Trimmings, black arm bands with green trimming on the bottom and red on top. Her bottom half is Black underwear, black stockings red boots with black strip going down the middle with green trimming on the bottom and top of the boots. She also has green fingernails and a black eye patch on her right eye. '''ALTERNATE OUTFIT: Long Black Scarf around her neck loosly ends tied around her breasts in the front; In the back where it is tied the scarf continues and she holds it in her arms. She has 2 cris-crossed belt buckles around her waist then a pair of black underwear under the belts. Under her kneecaps are green belts, attached to the belt is a piece of black scarf like cloth around each leg and attaching to another green belt at her ankle; she doesnt have any shoes. On her wrists are green belts as well, one for each arm. she has two red bulls eye like symbols on her left and right shoulders with extended lines coming off the last line. On the sides of her body she has a red sqaured zig zag pattern with a dot at the end; pattern starts on her thighs the same way. On her belly button a red half circle with extended lines. She is not wearing her eyepatch and her eye looks like a black and gold bulls eye with a star pupil. Voice Configuration Only supports Japanese currently. ACT 3.2 VB - http://www.mediafire.com/?nezgwzymzni ACT 3.2 + ACT 1 TRIPHONES- http://www.mediafire.com/?nzjxxytjynq This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables